Numbers on the Clock
by kc creation
Summary: A father dies, and Haru doesn't quite know what to make of it. kxh


**Numbers on the Clock**

The city was but a waxy smudge on the window, hundreds of tiny headlights and streetlamps illuminated as blurry dots through the streaks of rain. On a regular day at this time in summer, the radio would be playing softly throughout the small apartment; some old soft rock CD that Haru had bought years ago, or a mix tape of screamo songs that he'd comprised the week or so before. The door to the workout room would be left ajar, and the sound of each swift punch or kick would be audible even above the music, and the rhythmic clanking of pots and pans as the previously ox-cursed washed dishes in the kitchen.

Today, however, the room was bathed in a gloomy gray, that shadowed over everything and made it impossible to believe that any happiness had ever existed in the home they had worked so hard to make for themselves. Haru briefly wondered just how much his kitten loved him, and if the sudden pain and sadness that had struck him was enough to tear them apart. The ticking of the clock seemed to boom in his ears. The rain picked up outside, just as the neon blue digits on his phone changed from 5:45 to 5:46. Said cellphone had actually been a recent gift from the once-cat of the zodiac himself, for their six year anniversary that they'd celebrated two Sundays ago, before any of this mess had even seemed possible.

The chair squeaked in protest as he shifted slightly, bringing life to his numb ankles and looking across the kitchen table out the window once more. Vaguely, he could hear the old married couple who lived across the hall as they bickered over one thing or another. Kyo would often come home from his job at the dojo rather red-faced, complaining about how their arguments were clear as day as you neared the third floor in the elevator, and that the woman needed to keep her voice down when screaming about her sex life. There was a glass of milk near the sink that the orange haired man had left in his haste. The day had begun like any other, and progressed regularly, until Kyo's phone rang and the former cat's complexion paled and he'd barely explained anything to Haru before he was out the door.

5:47.

What he had said was enough, however, and Haru knew the second the door clicked closed behind his husband that things would never be the same again.

There had been an accident. Kazuma Sohma was dying.

He felt the slight prickle of tears forming behind his eyes, throat constricting at the thought of his mentor in such a state. The man who had helped soothe his rampant anger was clinging desperately to life as _he_ sat in his empty apartment like some fool. The father of the one he loved, who had raised the frisky feline and taught him that he could be loved by another person. The teacher who had given Yuki something to look forward to during Akito's abuse, and the outsider who had treated his cursed family like the normal people they'd always wished to be.

Haru's life suddenly felt extremely meaningless and small, compared to the things Kazuma had achieved. All those lives touched, everyone saved, just for him to die painfully and before his time, wired to some machine and pumped with so many medicines that he couldn't even think straight. How useless life really was.

5:48.

The pitter-patter of the rain seemed out of place compared to the storm that was brewing in his mind. The soft gray tones seemed too gentle for the rage that coursed through his veins. Why Kazuma, of all people? How did he deserve to die in such a way?!

The phone sat silently on the worn old table top. He stared at it blankly. If only it would ring, bringing him some answers. If only Kyo's gruff voice could reassure him from the other line, that everything would be alright, and things could go back to normal.

It was silent, however, and the silence hung heavy in the air, almost choking him. He stood slowly, ignoring the screech of the chair as it was nudged backwards. It didn't take long for him to reach the counter, two or three steps at the most. He gripped the now-warm glass of milk loosely, before pouring its contents into the sink. Thunder boomed somewhere in the distance, and if there was lightening, he didn't notice.

5:49.

He was suddenly reminded of the last rainy day he'd spent under the Sohma curse. He'd been practicing diligently with Kazuma when the cat had arrived, rather groggily, and the karate teacher hadn't questioned why in the world his child would take refuge there, when he was obviously in no shape to train. The cat had lounged and watched him practice, and Haru had felt an unusual urge to show off in front of the older teen. Kazuma had seemed surprised at first by his sudden vigor, but soon the realization seem to hit him, and they'd spent the rest of practice going over things that Haru was conveniently very good at. Both teens had been invited to stay for lunch (although Kyo was the one who did all the cooking). One thing lead to another, and Haru found himself sharing the first of many kisses with the temperamental cat-cursed behind the dojo after the rain had let up.

They thought they had hidden themselves well, but as Haru was following Kyo out the door, Kazuma grasped his arm gently, smiling tenderly and whispering a short,

"I know you can provide Kyo with the happiness he deserves. Thank you."

The man had then bowed in respect, and Haru felt a warmth spread from his chest, to his cheeks, and a smile tug at his lips as he bowed back. Kyo still had no idea of the exchange, even after all these years. Haru was sure he knew though, just how much his father wished for him to be happy. The man, it seemed, could love his adopted son unconditionally.

5:50.

He jumped slightly as his cellphone vibrated against the table, almost rolling off in its might. He shuffled toward it, hesitating momentarily before answering.

"Hello?"

He drew out shakily.

There was a shuttered breath on the other line, and a short sniff before Kyo's voice spoke, softer than he had ever heard it before.

"H-he's.. He's... Gone.. "

The feeling was very reminiscent of being punched in the stomach, as all the air seemed to be knocked out of his lungs. He struggled to breathe.

"..Kyo.. I-"

There was a noise that resembled a sob that echoed through the receiver, then the line was dead.

_Dead._

He placed the phone on the counter, leaning against its surface for support. Lightening flashed outside, just as the apartment went black.

With the power out, and the screaming across the hall finally gone quiet, Haru let himself slide to the floor slowly. He ran his fingers through snow white hair, letting his hands rest against his scalp and listening to the sink drip and the rain beat heavily on the roof. A drop of water splashed against his knee, and he glanced around the room for a leak or an opening in the lowered his forehead to rest against his knees, and let his hands fall to the floor. More liquid splashed against his legs, as he curled into himself and gripped the floor tiles for support.

There was no leak, no hole in the roof. No, he was crying.

_A father, a hero, an outsider who didn't care, who wasn't afraid.._

Kazuma Sohma was dead.

There was nothing they could do about it.

5:50 turned to 5:51.

_fin._

_--_

_As some of you may know, my grandmother (who was like a second mother to me), has been fighting cancer since October._

_She lost in May._

_flyingdaggers, I promise 'To Kiss A Kitten' will be updated soon._


End file.
